Together,in different worlds
by TangeloGirl
Summary: ANGST,ANGST,ANGST,ANGST ALERT! Spova. No stress on reviewing.


"Oh,Sprx...Why?" Her voice quivered slightly as she reached to touch the grave stone.

 _'S-P-R-X-7-7, a brave warrior who fought till his last breath. You will forever remain in our hearts,no matter what.'_

She herself had told that line,and requested it to be engraved.

Tears slipped down from her eyes and landed on her lap,as she traced the engravings of his name. Silly monkey. He would always make her laugh when she was down. She would hit him when he irritated her,or flirted with her.

 _S...P...R...X..._

Her finger felt hollow as she ended the letter.

 _7...7..._

No one knew for sure how Sprx had died. He asked her to take a walk with him in the park,and she agreed to. Formless came. Sprx raced to fight it,and soon was out of sight. She couldn't spot him,no matter the amount of hours spent searching him.

Her brothers had asked her to relax and return to the robot,and then came the horrible news the next morning,when she woke up.

That moment,her world crashed,not minding the pillars which supported the world. It crushed the pillars as well. Her brothers were heartbroken at her cries and tears,and it hurt them even more to see their sister so weak.

They had to sedate her. They tried to erase her memory that a red monkey used to exist among them. It didn't sister had become a murderer,wanting revenge and avenge his death. She would not let his death be in vain.

She ran away from her home,her Robot,her Team. Her family. She would lose it all if she didn't find the murderer. That became her only reason to live.

She lived in streets,hiding from the members of the HyperForce,in case they found her. She knew that her brothers would visit Sprx's grave every year in the morning. So she made sure to visit at the evening.

He was her reason to live nowadays. Without a reason to live for after his death,she would've easily plummeted to hers as soon as she heard the news.

She didn't mind she had to live off the scraps. She didn't mind she had no roof over her head. It was worth seeing him in the end,and be reunited with him again,this time,as his lover. She wouldn't miss the chance again.

The leaves rustled in the trees,her uncombed fur swaying with it. More tears slipped as she remembered the fateful day when she went insane. Her brothers actually deemed her insane,and specified that she should be under watchful eyes at all times.

She crooned over the grave,two of her tears landing on the smooth top. Her hand leaning on the rock for support,she whispered,

"Sprx...why didn't I...I want you back...I need you back..." She stuttered,her thought process bumping and mingling with many sentences at once,unable to make it out of her mouth.

She sobbed,wetting the surface.

"I promise...one day,I will find your murderer,avenge you. I won't let you go,just like that. There...There were so many things I needed to tell you. Things you needed to tell me. Things I wanted you to tell me." She chuckled dryly.

She used to imagine that one day,he would get down on one knee,and pull out a ring.

But it would never happen. There was no one else she would say an yes to. There was no one who could take his spot.

"At times...I feel like I should come with you as well. Wherever you are. Heaven,hell...I don't mind where it is."

"JUST SHOOT HER!" Someone yelled and she jumped,turning around in her fighting stance.

Too late.

A stinging,sharp pain she feels on her shoulder,the very side she used to touch Sprx's grave stone. Strangely,blood doesn't bleed like she expects it to. It isn't red everywhere. She wants it to be,and wake up in Sprx's arms.

She sees blurs of green,blue,orange and silver. Only blurs. She couldn't see anymore clearly.

The blue one walked first,his drill extended in case the shot wasn't strong enough. She slurred,her head dizzy,and tried to get away from them.

"Nova...My dear,listen to me-" The blue one said.

"NO! SPRX,SAVE ME!" She clutched the grave stone tightly."SPRX!"

"Sprx...is dead,Nova." Otto said,his eyes falling to the ground.

There was no reply. Nova had fainted next to the gravestone,the medicine doing its job. Everyone shared guilty glances.

Gibson reached to check her,and everyone walked behind him,and a gust of wind blew.

"Huh...?" Gibson turned to see behind him,rocks hitting the his heel due to the wind. Water spewed and leaves started to thrash wildly as Otto reached for Nova's body.

 _'Take care of her. Don't let her suffer...I am avenged enough...'_


End file.
